Be careful, my Angel
by Me And The Time Vortex
Summary: Pairings: Destiel Some info: Some boy-kissing so if you don't like, don't read. No smut, just fluff. Oneshot (But if it is enjoyed, then maybe I'll add some more chapters) Summary: "Okay..." Dean sighed, looking over at him before kissing him gently, "Be careful, my Angel..." He murmured as he watched the other vanish before his very eyes.


**Pairings:** Destiel  
**Some info: **Some boy-kissing so if you don't like, don't read. No smut, just fluff. Oneshot (But if it is enjoyed, then maybe I'll add some more chapters)  
**Summary: **"Okay..." Dean sighed, looking over at him before kissing him gently, "Be careful, my Angel..." He murmured as he watched the other vanish before his very eyes.

* * *

Castiel's clear blue eyes looked over at Dean who was currently working under an old and rusty car. Dean didn't know that Castiel had arrived and Castiel was unsure of whether to make himself known or not. Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

Dean was working on a car, screwing a few things back in place before wiping his brow, sliding himself out from under it before looking up and seeing the other. "I don't understand why you don't just start saying hello. Standing there isn't getting you anywhere." He smiled.

"Uh..." Castiel mumbled. "Sorry," He looked at Dean who slid out from under the car. Dean was wearing some old blue jeans and a dirty t-shirt with oil and grease stains on it. Again, Castiel shifted and looked down at the hunter, wondering what to say. "What are you doing?" He asked Dean.

"Fixing up a car for Bobby. He's got a friend who could use it..." Dean said, wiping his hands off and sitting up. "Trying to keep busy since evil seems to be dormant lately."

"Yes, everything is unnaturally... quiet," Castiel said. Castiel watched as Dean stood up and went to the nearby eski to grab some beers. As Dean walked back to Castiel, he offered him a beer in which Castiel took. Castiel learnt that it was a nice thing to do if someone offered you something and you took it. He turned the cap and drank some of the contents, the bitter taste stinging his tongue.

"I know you're not a big fan, but I figured you could use one." Dean smiled, taking a seat on the porch. "How are you? It's been awhile..." Dean watched the sky, noting how much day had passed since he started working on the car.

"I am well," Castiel said sitting down on the porch, next to Dean. "Where's Sam?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean.

"In town with Bobby." Dean said, taking a swig. "They were visiting someone and getting some groceries. Sam eats a lot and who knows how long we're going to be just sitting around." Dean looked over at Castiel. "It's good to see you..."

Castiel frowned. "It's good to see you too Dean..." Castiel stuttered. "Whilst I was away doing my own tasks, I frequently thought of you..," Castiel stopped suddenly, wondering if he went too far.

Dean lowered his head, smiling at his lap and the beer in hand. "I uh... I thought about you, too. I did." He said softly. "You're a hard one to forget. That's for sure..." He chuckled.

Castiel was taken aback at the thought that Dean had thought about Castiel while they spent time away from each other. Without thinking, Castiel turned to Dean and cupped his face with his hands. They stared at each other for a moment and Castiel 's blue eyes stared into Dean's green eyes and on impulse, Castiel mashed his face onto Deans.

"Cas...what are you..?" Dean had no time to finish his sentence, feeling the other's gaze melt into his as Castiel put their faces together, obviously unsure of his own actions. Dean's eyes widened, holding still a moment before pulling away. "Cas...I..."

"Dean, I'm sorry..." Castiel said, standing up. He could feel his cheeks burning. Embarrassment settled into Castiel, "I should go," Castiel murmured lowly as he turned around to walk away.

"Cas, wait!" Dean turned to get up and go after him, taking Cas' arm as he pulled the angel towards him. "Cas... don't go... please." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, feeling along his face and connecting their foreheads. "I... I liked it... even if you aren't good at it." He chuckled.

Castiel was shocked at first with having Dean's arms around him and being so close to the man that he had pulled out of hell and known for so long. "Dean...?" Castiel tried to ask but not knowing what his question was going to be. Blue eyes gazed down at green once again and they stayed like that for a few moments.

"Here... let me show you how to kiss..." Dean smiled, rubbing their noses together before gently pressing his soft lips upon the other man's, humming lightly as he did so.

Castiel froze for a moment but let himself melt under the new feelings and sensations that were being given to him and after a while, he had responded right back at Dean. Their lips molded together and Castiel could hear the gentle moan that came from Dean. Castiel's hands traveled up to Dean's hips, a few fingers under the t-shirt and on bare skin.

Dean gasped against the other's lips, pulling him closer and licking the angel's lips. "Oh... Cas... You have no idea how hard it is to hold off for so long... I think about you...Every night." He confessed, breathing against the skin of the angel. He held onto the blue eyed man's back, feeling along down the dip.

"Dean, I have also thought of you and of me, together..." Cas murmured. On hand on Dean's hip and the other on the back of his neck, ruffling through the other man's dirty blonde hair in which he admired so much. Castiel pressed his lips onto Dean's yet again and bit down on the lower lip, playfully.

Dean closed his eyes, gripping onto Castiel and moaning breathlessly. "Oh... Cas..." A whimper escaped him as he opened his mouth for him, swirling their tongues together, tasting and exploring.

Castiel moaned and closed his eyes as well, his hands being on Dean's shirt, were now touching Dean's bare torso, feeling the shapes of Dean's firm muscles. After a few moments of the both of them exploring each other's mouth and bodies, Castiel pulled away but kept his hands where they were. "Dean...," Castiel smiled. "This makes me happy,"

"This makes me happy, too..." Dean replied, kissing along his jawline. "You're so perfect… everything you are makes me happy..." Dean slid his hands along Cas' shoulders, sliding the coat from them and pulling on his tie.

"Dean, stop." Castiel said. Upon looking at Dean's confused face, Castiel answered the unasked question. "I can hear the Impala, Sam and Bobby are coming back..." Castiel muttered. Castiel already missed the warm lips that used to be on his and it saddened him to know that that moment was soon to be over.

"Yeah..." Dean said, lowering his shirt. He chuckled, looking at Cas. "Man... Sam ruins everything." He said, wiping his face with a towel once more, going back to the car and waving at the guys driving in.

Castiel put his coat on and tightened his tie a bit, he looked at Dean who was now back at the dirty and rusty car and he wondered how a human being, so perfect, could replicate Castiel's feelings towards him. It shocked Castiel to know that Dean felt the same way towards him but at the same time, it filled him with such happiness to call someone like that, his own. He smiled slightly and chuckled as the Impala came to a stop behind him.

"Did you guys grab all stuff you needed?" Dean called, checking under the hood of the junk car, seeing what he may have missed. "Yeah.." Bobby sighed, nodding to Castiel. "You boys have to clean my fridge out before the week is over though." He frowned, grabbing bags and taking them inside the house.

Castiel looked over to Sam who had gotten out of the Impala and who nodded and offered a simple "Hey Cas," Before grabbing some shopping and bringing it inside the house. All of a sudden, an angel started to speak to Castiel in his head and Castiel sighed. Once the angel had finished talking to Castiel, he walked over to where Dean was working. "I have been called to complete a task, I must go,"

"Okay..." Dean sighed, looking over at him before kissing him gently, "Be careful, my Angel..." He murmured as he watched the other vanish before his very eyes.


End file.
